¡Soy gay! ¿O no?
by Ring.Black
Summary: La oración salió de mi boca, sin encontrar mejor excusa que esa, y, cuando quise retractarme, ya era muy tarde/-¿Qué vos sos, qué?-/-Lo siento, él es mi mejor amigo y es gay, así que puede verme desnuda cuando quiera-/. YxA, parejas secundarias: HHxR HxL. Universo alterno.
1. Tenés una cita

**Holi :D. Evidentemente la inspiración me agarra para cualquier lado, menos donde tiene que estar ¬¬. Cómo terminé "3 más 3 igual a ¿Amor?", se me ocurrió hacer otro fic, porque soy tan maniática que, bueno, no puedo tener sólo un fic circulando, sino que ahora tengo que tener cinco xD. **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer y comentar :D, o eso espero T.T. **_**Shaman king no es mío. **_

**...**

_**Capítulo uno: Tenés una cita**_

-¡DIJO QUE SÍ!- Gritó mi amigo, Horokeu Usui, saltándome encima en cuanto abrí la puerta, luego de sus insistentes golpes en la puerta, a las cuatro de la madrugada, abrazándome efusivamente.

-Jijiji, felicitaciones, Hoto- Le dije, correspondiendo su abrazo.

-No me dig... Bah, da igual, ni siquiera ese estúpido apodo puede opacar mi felicidad- Dijo con una sonrisa que, por un momento creí, le rompería los cachetes. Deshizo el abrazo y entró al departamento- ¿Tenés cerveza para celebrar?-

Todo el mundo sabía que Ren diría que sí, después de todo, Horo y él son novios desde hace siete años. Sin embargo, pasaron diez meses de puros: "¿Y sí dice que no?" "Voy a morir, Yoh, lo digo en serio" "Me va a rechazar, lo sé, me va a rechazar", para que mi amigo juntara el valor necesario y finalmente se lo propusiera. Yo no veía la razón de tener ese miedo innecesario por el que Horo pasó todos estos meses, sí se nota a kilómetros que Ren lo ama. Y estaba muy seguro de mis palabras, tal vez, puede ser, por la forma en que se conocieron, cuando aún teníamos veinte años...

**-No me gustan estos lugares, Horo, y no lo digo porque sea un boliche gay, no, para nada, sino por el ambiente en sí- Dije un poco asustado cuando vi pasar, desde la barra donde estábamos, a un hombre cuyos pantalones tenían dos agujeros enormes... en su trasero. Por parte de Horo, no obtuve ninguna respuesta, así que me giré a verlo- ¿Hoto?- Pregunté extrañado, pasando una mano por su cara, la cual estaba en shock, mirando un punto fijo. **

**Seguí el trayecto de sus ojos, y entonces lo vi, o bueno, eso intenté entre tanto humo y flashes de luces; a unos veinte metros, o menos, se encontraba un chico bajito, de pelo negro con destellos violeta, peinado de forma graciosa, vestido con ropa aparentemente cara, y expresión sería o de suficiencia. **

**-Tengo que conocerlo- Escuché decir a mi amigo, por primera vez en la vida, con determinación. **

**Yo lo miré un poco asombrado, y entonces supe que ese chico iba a ser alguien importante en su vida... tal vez no tan así, pero si animé a Horo a acercarse. Minutos después, vi cómo en la cara del chico se asomaba una sonrisa...seguida de un golpe incrustado de manera precisa en el ojo de mi amigo, y por un momento pensé que tenía que acudir en su ayuda, pero luego vi cómo le tendía un papel recién escrito. **

Horo me contó más tarde que tal vez había sido muy directo con lo que quería, pero, bueno, todo resultó genial, ¿verdad?.

-¿Saliste de un pastel?- Le dije incrédulo, sirviéndome una taza de café y tomando asiento frente a él.

-Bueno, Hao me dio la idea, y Liserg me consiguió, muy a su pesar, el número de la pastelería- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Debí imaginarlo- Rodé los ojos con diversión.

Hao Asakura es mi hermano gemelo y Liserg Diethel es su novio. Los cuatro nos conocemos desde los trece años, cuando, con mi familia, nos mudamos al barrio donde vivía la familia Usui y la familia Diethel. Horo, liserg y mi hermano se hablaron recién cuando comenzamos las clases, luego de eso, me los presentó y desde ahí nos volvimos inseparables. Poco después, incorporamos a Ren, quien se acopló perfectamente al grupo. Ustedes dirán, ¿no te sentís incomodo entre tantas parejas? Bueno, no. Ellos actuan normal, cómo si fueran amigos, de hecho, Horo y Ren se la pasan peleando, y Liserg apartando a mi hermano. Aparte yo no tenía de que preocuparme, puesto que, hasta hace dos meses, no estaba solo, sino que tenía una vida plena junto a mi esposa... o eso creía yo, hasta que Tamao me pidió el divorcio. Sin embargo, compartía los mismos motivos que ella para separarnos, así que nada cambio, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Volviendo a nosotros, aún cuando las obligaciones hacían de las suyas, tratábamos de juntarnos, al menos, una vez por mes, porque no es nada fácil que un abogado, un ecologista, un criminalista, un empresario y un licenciado en música, logren tener un mínimo de tiempo libre. Pero, después de todo, tenemos veintisiete años, somos jóvenes, claro que sí.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- Preguntó mi mamá, desde la otra línea, con tanta emoción, que por un segundo creí que había sido yo el que dijo que se casaba.

-Dentro de cuatro meses, creo- Contesté dudoso. En realidad, sé que me lo dijo, pero me perdí cuando Bob comenzó a sonar en la radio. Ah, cuanto amo a Bob.

-¿Crées? ¿¡CRÉES!? Ay, Yoh, ahora voy a tener que llamar a tu hermano para preguntarle- Dijo con resignación.

No es que mi mamá y Hao se llevaran mal, sino que el verdadero problema es que ella tiende a ser un poco, bastante, entrometida. Lo comprobé, por desgracia, hace tres años, cuando le conté que me casaba, y no dejó de inmiscuirse en los preparativos, ni siquiera el día de la boda. Sin embargo, el tema con Hao empezó desde antes. Tamao y yo nos pusimos de novios a los quince años, y desde ese entonces no dejó de decirle "indirectamente" a mi hermano que se iba a morir solo, cómo un indigno solterón. Luego, él se puso de novio, y la cosa empeoró, llamándolo todos los días para saber sí ya le había propuesto matrimonio. Eso es algo que irritó mucho a mi hermano, por lo que muchas veces la envió al condenado infierno, gritándole que arreglara su vida y que dejara la de él y su novio en paz. Bueno, en realidad, él utilizó otras palabras, pero el punto se entiende.

-Vas a ir con Tamao ¿verdad?-

Suspiré cansado, incrédulo de que todavía conservara la esperanza de que podríamos arreglar las cosas.

-No lo creo- Dije tranquilo.

-Yoh, ya tengo un hijo que va a morirse solo, no quiero otro- Dijo autoritaria.

-Pero sí Hao ya tiene novio- Defendí, por primera y última vez, a mi gemelo. En vano, porque ella me ignoró.

- Conseguí una cita, por lo menos. Sabes que da igual sí es mujer o sí es hombre. A decir verdad, no me extrañaría, Manta es una buena opción- Y con esas palabras, me cortó.

¿Conseguir una cita? ¿Estaba loca? Sí, definitivamente ¿Aparte qué quería decir con eso de que no le extrañaría? ¿Y por qué Manta sería una buena opción?. No hay caso con esta mujer. Miré el reloj de la sala, mientras suspiraba, y me paré de un salto al comprobar que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

El día pasó sin antecedentes relevantes, fue en parte divertido, en parte rutinario, sin variaciones. Salí a las seis de la tarde, y me reuní con Manta para cenar, cómo siempre desde que Tamao se fue del departamento. Él es mi amigo desde la universidad, siempre me apoyo en todo, incluso en mis malos momentos, y también se hizo muy buen amigo de los muchachos.

-Todavía no puedo creer que se casen, creí que nunca llegaría el momento- Dijo Manta, entusiasmado y escéptico, cómo todos.

-Jjiji, ¿vos crees? Yo sabía que tarde o temprano el día llegaría, ellos se aman de verdad- Dije con confianza.

-Ahora que lo mencionás, puede que tengas razón- Dijo sonriendo, restándole importancia- Ah, antes de que me olvide. Invité a mi prima a la boda, ¿te acordás de Anna?- Yo estaba tomando mi jugo de naranja, siendo la mejor parte del día, pero él no esperó una respuesta de mi parte, y siguió hablando, muy concentrado- Ella es a quien invité. Increíblemente aceptó, bueno, no sin antes sobornarme, pero eso no importa. Lo que sí importa es que, tal vez, le dije que tengo un amigo para presentarle- Terminó de decir, extrañamente nervioso.

-Ajám, ¿y a quién le dijiste que le presentarías?- Dije con curiosidad, no recordando quien corno es Anna.

-Bueno, jeje, capaz no te agrade mucho la idea, pero...- Entonces me cayó la ficha.

-Manta- Dije frunciendo el ceño- ¿Acaso le dijiste qué yo podría ser su cita?- No podía creer que él haya hecho eso. ¡Se supone que es mi amigo más leal!.

-Lo siento, Yoh, es que pensé que quizás esto solucionaría el "problema" con tu madre, y aparte, podrías darle celos a Tamao estando con Anna- Dijo un poco arrepentido.

-Ni siquiera conozco a esa tal Anna- Dije un exaltado, siendo que, cómo no logré recordarla, no debó conocerla.

-Si la conoces, Yoh- Rebatió-. La viste el día de tu boda, era la chica rubia sentada junto a mí-

Y ahí la recordé.

-¿Estás hablando de la chica con sobrepeso, frenos, y qué no dejaba de tartamudear?- Le pregunté con temor a que me diera una afirmativa.

-Este...- Y con eso me dijo todo.

Genial, ahora no sólo afrontaba un divorcio, sino también que tenía una cita con la hermana gemela de Betty la fea. No me malinterpreten, no es que sea superficial, pero, vamos, podría conseguirme algo mejor. Incluso ir a la boda con Tamao sería mejor.

-Está bien, iré con ella, pero sólo porque ya le dijiste- Le advertí.

-Prefecto- Dijo entusiasmado- Ella me confirmó que asistiría a la fiesta de compromiso de este viernes, en la mañana, así que los presentaré ahí-

Y así dimos por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

El viernes llegó con más prisa de lo que hubiera pensado, y lo digo porque no me había percatado de que era viernes, por lo que ya estaba llegando tarde.

Entré al salón, y casi me caigo de espaldas. Lo primero que pensé, fue que Jun tuvo algo que ver en la decoración; lo segundo, fue que a Ren de seguro le dio un ataque; lo tercero, fue que era impresionante. El salón era amplio, con ventanas grandes que dejaban filtrar la luz solar de manera precisa, estaba perfectamente pintado de celeste cielo, decorado con telas negras, las cuales tenían el símbolo del Yin y el Yan, mezclado con los símbolos Ainu, que sobresalían desde una gran lámpara colgando en el techo y había flores blancas por todos lados. Obviamente, el primer símbolo hace referencia al lugar de origen de Ren y a su apellido, el cual es Tao y proviene de una dinastía China muy importante, o algo así, y el segundo hace referencia al lugar de origen de Horo. Las mesas estaban ubicadas alrededor de un escenario y dejaban lugar a una gran pista de baile. Había meseros por todos lados, y muchas mesas con bocadillos que se veían exquisitos.

-¡Yoh!- Gritó Pillika, agitando su mano desde la mesa donde estaban todos, menos los futuros esposos, y la que llevaba buscando desde que entré.

-Hola muchachos, jijiji- Saludé con la mano a todos, sentándome en la única silla libre que había.

-¿Ni siquiera te dignaste a ponerte una corbata?- Me reprochó Hao, en modo de saludo.

-Yo creo que se ve bien- Intervino Liserg, sonriéndome amable.

Hao bufó y miró a Liserg con un puchero. Rodé los ojos frente a su pobre carita de niño bueno que hacía cada vez que Lis lo contradecía.

-Hasta que al fin llegaste, compadre- Dijo Chocolove, dando unas leves palmaditas en mi espalda, sosteniendo de la mano a Pillika, su esposa y futura madre de su hija.

-Me alegra que Horo no te haya matado todavía, Choco- Era increíble cómo había logrado meterse con Pilli, la hermana menor de, un muy cuida, Horo y salir ileso de ese problema.

El se rió de buena gana, dándome la razón.

-¡Hasta que al fin apareciste!- Dijo Manta con reproche, mirándome reprobatoriamente.

-Llegó el marido- Susurró Hao con diversión.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido- Dije sonriendo un poco apenado.

-Me lo imaginé- Dijo rodando los ojos con obviedad- Vamos, Anna te está esperando-

Lo miré con súplica, pero él ya había comenzado a caminar, por lo que no me quedó otra que seguirlo, resignado y renuente. El problema con Manta es, que es tan enano (un metro veinte, o menos), que siempre lo termino perdiendo de vista. Miré por todos lados, pero sin embargo no logré ubicarlo. A quien sí ubiqué fue a la famosa Anna, justo en la mesa dulce, tal y cómo la recordaba: con sobrepeso, el pelo corto y rubio, y seguramente con frenos, aunque cómo estaba de espaldas, no estoy muy seguro. Me acerqué a ella, inspiré profundo, me preparé para lo que diría, cerré los ojos y comencé a hablar.

-Disculpá, Anna, sé que esto te parecerá raro, y sé que Manta nos organizó una cita a ciegas, prácticamente, pero yo no estoy interesado en citas porque, bueno... soy gay- Terminé de decir, abriendo los ojos lentamente, lamentándome por mentirle a la pobre chica, pero grata sorpresa me llevé al comprobar que no era ella, sino que era una señora de unos ochenta años. Quise retractarme enseguida, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿¡Qué vos sos, qué!?- Demasiado tarde.

**...Ustedes júzguenlo. CHA CHA CHA CHAN. **


	2. Reglas en seis sencillos pasos

**Hooooooooooli gente :D. Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews en el capítulo anterior :D, de todo corazón, me alegro mucho que les gustara la idea, también que la pusieran en sus favoritos y que la sigan :D. Segundo, espero que les agrade el capítulo y me lo hagan saber ^^. No acotando nada más, prosigamos con: **

**Eeeeeeeen fin, a leer :P. **_**Shaman king no es mío.**_

…

_**Capítulo dos: Reglas en seis sencillos pasos**_

Sabía que no debería haberme levantado esa mañana, sabía que por algo me había quedado dormido y también sabía que jamás debería haber dejado salir esa estúpida excusa de mi boca. ¿Por qué, de todas las justificaciones existentes en este planeta, tenía que elegir justamente ESA? ¿Y por qué tenía que decirla justo cuando Manta estaba a mi lado? Sin que yo me diera cuenta, claro está. Hubiera sido un alivio sí él habría estado solo, puesto que sería más fácil de explicar las cosas, y no acompañado de mi madre y de la auténtica Anna. No tengo que decir cómo terminó eso ¿O sí? Jamás creí que le daría la razón a Hao con respecto a esa mujer que me parió, pero el haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo sospechaba y que se largara a casi llorar porque otro de sus dos únicos hijos iba a morir solo, era la más pura prueba de que estaba desquiciada. Sobre Manta, creo que entró en shock, porque el pobre ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Por otro lado, la prima de Manta, no era ni de lejos a cómo la recordaba: alta, delgada, pelo rubio y corto, ojos grandes y negros, completamente hermosa, y hasta podría jurar que no llevaba aparatos, pero no lo pude comprobar porque no sonrió en ningún momento, y no porque estuviera enojada o algo parecido, sino que al parecer así era su forma: estar seria todo el tiempo. De todas maneras, nuestra conversación no fue, lo que se diría, prolongada…

**-¿Él es Yoh Asakura, el chico que, aseguraste, era heterosexual?- Le preguntó la chica rubia a mi amigo, con tono escalofriantemente tranquilo. **

**-S-si, pero…- Respondió temblando, con sus ojos de huevo mirándome impresionado. **

**-Pero ¿qué? ¡Me mentiste!- Acusó, dirigiéndole una mirada de lo más temible-Pretendías, acaso, que saliera con tu amigo gay, ¿para, qué? ¿Subirme el autoestima?- **

**-No, Anna, te juro que yo no…- Intentaba excusarse. **

**Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella era la famosa Anna, la chica que estaba fulminando con la mirada a su primo, y la que posiblemente iba a enterrarlo trescientos metros bajo tierra de ser necesario. Mierda, mierda, mierda. **

**-Perdón que la interrumpa pero yo no…- Intenté intervenir, pero alguien me giró bruscamente, interrumpiendo lo que intentaba explicar y así poder salir de este embrollo. **

**-¿Cómo es eso de qué, de repente, te comés la galletita? Por dios, Yoh, compartimos cordón umbilical, útero, colegio, amigos, vidas, y encima, ahora, ¿también tenemos que compartir orientación sexual?- Me preguntó, un muy frustrado, Hao.**

**Lo miré perplejo un segundo, preguntándome, ¿cómo carajo se había enterado? Y al mismo tiempo, la respuesta llegó a mis ojos cuando mi muy afligida madre encaraba a los futuros novios, y estos dirigieron su mirada inmediatamente hacia mí, con horror. **

**-Discúlpame- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, tomándome del hombro: Anna- ¿Te molestaría sí olvidamos lo sucedido? Lamento que mi primo te haya metido en este embrollo- Si bien sus palabras indicarían estar apenada, la verdad era que su rostro lo disimulaba muy bien. **

**-No, pero yo…- Volví a tratar de excusarme. **

**-¡Yoh, quiero una explicación ahora!- Maldición. Ren llegó a mi lado, arrastrando a Horo del brazo, con la expresión más enojada que había visto alguna vez en él. Tragué saliva nerviosamente. **

**-Admito que fue una gran sorpresa, pero no es razón para matarlo, Ren- Dijo su prometido, en un vano intento de calmarlo. **

**-No estoy enojado por eso, idiota, sino que estoy enojado porque ahora él es la atención principal del salón- Le respondió encaprichado. **

**Suspiré aliviado de saber que conservaría todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo en su lugar. Pero esto no terminaba ahí. Me giré rápidamente hacia la chica, para poder de una jodida vez explicar este malentendido, pero ya se había ido. **

Sin embargo, sólo esos pocos minutos bastaron para que mi existencia quedara totalmente arruinada por un momento. Ah, y también para que no me pudiera olvidar de ella. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta y yo todavía no lograba dejar de pensar en Anna, pero, por mi bien, decidí no darle vueltas al asunto y concentrarme en otras cosas. Fue una suerte que al final el problema se solucionara. Obviamente, me acusaron de un montón de cosas y me insultaron otras más, pero el tema de mi sexualidad había pasado a la historia. O eso creía yo.

Hoy es lunes, día de trabajo, por supuesto. Cómo ya dije, soy licenciado en música, y mi lugar de trabajo es la Universidad de Tokio, ahí soy profesor, obviamente, de música, para aquellos que siguen está carrera o alguna relacionada a mi materia. Era un día perfectamente normal, casi rutinario. Casi.

Llegué a la Universidad con paso tranquilo, relajado y escuchando a Bob con mis auriculares, cuando el rector interceptó mi paso.

-Señor Asakura, que bueno que llegó- Dijo con su voz ronca y vieja, tomándome por los hombros, conduciéndome a quien sabe donde.

-Señor Rector, me agrada verlo- Dije desconcertado, dejándome guiar- ¿Se le ofrece algo?-

-De hecho, si. Verá, cómo usted sabrá estábamos buscando un nuevo profesor para que enseñe contabilidad, y, bueno, la hemos encontrado. El problema es que no conoce todas las instalaciones del lugar ni sabe cómo manejarse, ya que se recibió hace poco, y cómo usted es uno de los mejores profesores que tengo, pensé y consideré que sería el indicado para el trabajo- Concluyó, abriendo la puerta de su oficina, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todavía no respondía ante tal petición, pero él sabía que yo no me iba a negar, después de todo, no tenía nada más importante que hacer. Lo que nunca imaginé es que ella, justamente ella, estuviera sentada en la oficina del director, mirándome por una milésima de segundo con sorpresa, pero luego volvió a su gesto serio. Sin embargo, yo no me recuperé tan rápido.

-¿Anna?- Pregunté dudoso, cerciorándome de que en verdad estuviera ahí.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó extrañado el Rector.

-Técnicamente, sí- Respondió ella pasiblemente- ¿Él será mi guía?-

-Efectivamente- Afirmó el hombre a mi lado.

Y minutos después, sólo fui consciente de que ella salía de la oficina a mi lado. Era extraño, muy extraño, hasta podría decir que sentía una gota de transpiración recorrer mi cara, algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

-Entonces ¿trabajás acá?- Preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sip- Contesté rígido, automático.

-Y… ¿tus compañeros saben que vos…?- Empezó a preguntar, pero la dejó inconclusa, con un extraño tono de voz insinuante.

-¿Qué yo, qué?- Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

-Sos…gay- Susurró, dejando de caminar y deteniéndome a mí también.

Volteé tan rápido la cabeza que creí que me desnucaría. La miré con los ojos más abierto de lo normal, y podía jurar que mi boca imitaba perfectamente a un pez.

-Preguntó por si las dudas, ya sabes, no quiero arruinar tu ámbito de trabajo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Entonces me di cuenta de que jamás tuve la oportunidad de aclarar nada, y que ella seguía pensando que yo era gay. Lancé una risa frente a mi anterior estupefacción. Ella me miró mal, y anoté mentalmente que jamás debía hacer que se enoje. Por favor, esa mirada da miedo.

-Yo no soy gay- Le dije tranquilo, sonriendo para apaciguar tensiones.

Ella pestañeó confundida, pero luego frunció el ceño. Oh, oh.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que te hiciste pasar por gay en la fiesta ¿por qué razón?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Mierda, me había olvidado de que la razón era que no quería salir con ella. No, no, no, no, Yoh, sos un estúpido. ¿Y ahora qué digo? La miré unos segundos, ¿por qué me importaba tanto que ella no me odiara? Ni siquiera la conocía. Anna me seguía mirando expectante, a la espera de una explicación. Y supe que no podía dañarla de esa manera cuando recordé lo que dijo de la baja autoestima en la fiesta. Bueno ¿qué problema habría sí...?

-Era broma- Le dije fingiendo sorpresa, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Estás demente?- Me preguntó molesta. Oh, si, definitivamente. Ella suspiró y casi, CASI, sonrió- Por un momento pensé que habías dicho eso cómo excusa para no salir conmigo- Dijo con cierto deje de alivio en la voz, y siguió caminando.

¿En qué me había metido?

-¡¿Qué le dijiste qué cosa?!- Gritó Manta, y puedo asegurar que su grito se escuchó por todo el edificio.

-Creí que habías dicho que no eras gay- Dijo Ren con su habitual sarcasmo.

-Y no lo soy- Afirmé, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos, con pesar.

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que si lo eras?- Cuestionó Liserg, trayendo una bandeja con tazas de café.

-Porque, sí se entera que inventé esa excusa para no salir con ella, ¿cómo creen que se sentirá?- Pregunté apenado.

Todos parecieron meditarlo un momento, suspirando al saber que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Es la excusa más estúpida que pudiste inventar. Se nota quien sacó la inteligencia- Dijo Hao, negando con la cabeza, y recibiendo un sape de parte de Liserg.

-Bien, no tenemos otra opción- Dijo Horo, mirando con decisión a todos en la sala, los cuales le devolvimos una mirada interrogante. Él resopló con diversión- Sí Yoh quiere hacerse pasar por gay, entonces tendrá que aprender a ser uno-

Lo miré en shock un segundo. ¿Aprender a ser uno? ¿De qué estaba hablando?. El asentimiento de todos, con Manta incluido, me hizo estremecer, y una alarma que decía claramente "Huye" se encendió en mi cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y cuando quise reaccionar, un papel recién escrito, donde se leía claramente: "**Cómo ser gay en seis sencillas reglas****"**, reposaba en mis manos.

-Si seguís esos pasos, tendrás el éxito asegurado- Dijo mi hermano, sonriendo con aprobación.

¿Yo? Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Me dispuse a leer la lista una vez que mis amigos se fueron, porque no iba a aceptar que se burlaran de mi por seguirles la corriente con esta payasada.

**Regla número uno: ****Admirá a una diva**

**_Tener un ícono femenino fuerte es de alguna manera fundamental para la identidad gay, y se remonta a los días más oscuros de la identidad gay cuando estas atormentadas mujeres eran lo más parecido que se podía encontrar a una representación de la vida gay. Sólo tienes que elegir una, y nunca, nunca, nunca la abandones._**

Bien, con qué, ¿una diva? Emmm, bueno, eso no era complicado, había muchas mujeres que había admirado, por ejemplo: Madonna, la reina del pop, siempre me había gustado, cantaba muy lindo y creo que tuve algún CD de ella por ahí. Aunque no entendía eso de representación gay, y que nunca la tengo que abandonar ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, sí ni siquiera la conocía? Bueno, de todas formas, la regla número uno, ya está hecha. Bah, esto es pan comido.

**Regla número ****dos: ****Vístete de mujer**

**_Incluso sí es sólo una vez para Halloween, pasea por el mundo llevando la ropa del sexo opuesto. Desatará una personalidad que ni siquiera sabías tener y te reconciliará con tu feminidad._**

Ok, esto ya se está poniendo raro. ¿De dónde iba a sacar ropa femenina ahora? Por desgracia, Tamao se llevó hasta la última prenda. Medité un rato sobre este punto, no del todo seguro sobre sí me convenía hacerlo o sí sólo era una de las estúpidas bromas de mis amigos. Bueno, ellos jamás se enterarían ¿verdad?.

Llegué corriendo al departamento luego de haberme recorrido casi toda la capital en busca de ropa de mujer. Finalmente, pude comprar una tanga, un corpiño, medias traslucidas y un vestido. Cabe destacar que la señora que me atendió fue muy amable, incluso se rió cuando le conté de esto. La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo se ponía la prenda interior superior ni para que servían las medias traslucidas, pero en esta vida todo se aprende ¿cierto?

Primer intento: Fallido. La tanga es muy incómoda, se me quedó completamente incrustada en… ya saben donde, y dolió más de lo que dolería que alguien te arranque el brazo cuando apretó a mi valeroso amigo, el cual vale más que la jodida tanga, se los aseguro. El corpiño sigue en espera, y las medias traslucidas son un completo enigma.

Segundo intento: Casi logrado. La tanga ya dejó de molestarme, de hecho, casi se siente cómoda. Intenté ir por el corpiño, lo abrí con éxito, después de todo, recuerdo el de Tamao, me lo coloqué donde supuse que iban, y según me indicaba Internet, y cuando quise abrocharlo, el muy desgraciado pareció haberse transformado en una cerradura imposible ¿Cómo diablos hacen las mujeres para no descolocarse el brazo al tratar de cerrar esta cosa? ¿Y por qué carajo no lo puedo abrochar? Al final, resignado, me lo saqué, no había caso, prefería seguir conservando mis brazos. Las medias siguen mirándome fijamente.

Tercer intento: Fracaso absoluto. La ropa interior inferior ya ni la siento, hasta creo que podría acostumbrarme. El corpiño y yo seguimos sin entendernos, ya intenté cuatro veces cerrarlo pero el desgraciado insiste en dislocarme los brazos, cambiando la sospechosa cerradura. Ahora siguen las medias. Seguí las indicaciones de Internet, y pensando que había entendido todo, procedí a ponérmelas. Apenas puse el pie, la suave tela me impresionó. Seguí avanzando, estirándola para qué suba, pero un "Rash" me hizo detener. Las medias fueron a parar a la basura por un improvisado agujero. Juré hacerle un funeral cómo la gente más tarde.

Cuarto intento: Logrado. Me resigné con el corpiño, no hay manera de lograr que el muy… logré cerrarse. Proseguí con el vestido. Y me sorprendió lo fácil que fue. Entró enseguida, sin extrañas cerraduras, ni haciéndose agujeritos a penas uno pone el pie. Perfecto. Incluso podía sentir la libertad de mis piernas y lo cómodo que sería usarlo siempre.

Maravillado cómo estaba, supuse que ya había hecho conexión con mi lado femenino, así que no esperé más y proseguí a la siguiente regla.

**Regla número tres: ****Liga en la calle**

**_Había un complejo código de miradas y señales que los hombres solían usar para atraerse mutuamente, algo que hizo que los gay fueran más perceptivos respecto al lenguaje corporal que nuestros homólogos heterosexuales. Aprendé a hacerlo. Mejorará tu experiencia y tu forma de interactuar con todo el mundo._**

Lo único que entendí de eso, es que tenía que salir a la calle para conquistar con la mirada. Bueno, no era difícil la regla en sí, el problema es que eran la una y media de la madrugada, y salir a la calle a ligar con cualquiera… bueno, no estaba en mis planes esta mañana, pero ¿qué de todo esto si lo estaba?

Frío, mucho frío azotándome la cara y el cuerpo mientras caminaba por las calles. Cómo era lógico, no había ni un alma en las calles. Eso complicaría aún más las cosas. Seguí caminando hacia la carretera y ahí las vi. Muchas chicas, altas y vestidas ligeramente, charlando entre amigos, y entre la gente que estaba en los coches. Perfecto, ¡hoy estaba de suerte!. Caminé rápido hacia allí, con la esperanza de encontrar alguien que fuera de mi agrado. Cielos santos, todas eran muy altas y estaban muy maquilladas. Finalmente, me decidí por una.

-Hola ¿cómo estás? Jiji- Le pregunté de forma simpática.

-Hola bombón, ahora que te veo, mejor- Respondió mordiéndose el labio con lasciva. Me extrañó un poco el tono ronco de su voz, pero tal vez se debía a que estaba fumando.

Vaya suerte la mía, ligué enseguida. Bien hecho, Yoh. Este… ¿Y ahora qué? Oh, no, ya olvidé lo que decía la lista. Bueno, no importa, ¡Improvisá, Yoh!

-Y, estem, ¿no tenés frío con esa ropa?-

Definitivamente, ligar en la calle es más difícil de lo que parece. Luego de mi pregunta, la "chica" me miró con sorpresa y antes de que me diera cuanta si quiera de sus intenciones, ya estaba completamente desnudo frente a mí. Si, desnudo. No vuelvo a ir por esa calle.

**Regla número cuatro: ****Protesta**

**_Sal a la calle con una pancarta y un poco de indignación y lucha por tus derechos. Puedes recoger firmas a favor de la igualdad de matrimonio o puedes unirte a las protestas contra la desigualdad social, pero nunca dejes de luchar._**

¿De dónde iba a sacar una pancarta? Y sobretodo, ¿dónde iba a manifestar tal cosa? Volví a releer la regla anotada y opté que mejor sería juntar firmas para la igualdad social. Eso sí podría hacerlo hoy y ahora. Genial, que bueno que vivo en un edificio lleno de buenos vecinos. Jijiji.

Resultado: treinta y siete portazos en la nariz, veinte tomatazos, diez discursos sobre "por qué los gays destruyen este país", siete personas me persiguieron por la escalera con una palo, una de ellas lo logró, me partió la cabeza, y recién despierto.

Regla hija de…

**Regla número cinco: ****Desarrollá el radar gay**

**_Este sentido de ser capaz de encontrar otros homosexuales en el área dada no es innato, cómo el sentido de la orientación. No, debe ser adquirido a través de años de duro trabajo y averiguar qué pistas delatan a los gays. Pero es esencial, no sólo te ayudará a determinar cuando estás protegido entre tu gente, también te ayudará a saber con qué dependiente puedes flirtear para obtener un descuento y a qué azafato debes guiñar el ojo para que te regale una botellita de vodka._**

Esa regla era pan comido. A lo largo de todos mis años, aprendí a ser muy observador, puesto que de chiquito, Hao siempre se robaba mis galletitas del plato, así que por eso aprendí a tener reflejos y ojo de águila. También gracias a eso me di cuenta de que mis amigos eran gays. De hecho, lo descubrí antes que ellos. Regla numero cinco, cubierta.

¿Debería asustarme el haber desarrollado algo así?

**Regla número seis: ****Sal del armario**

**_Todos tenemos una historia sobre cómo salimos del armario, ya sea tu madre diciendo que ya lo sabía, tu padre que dejó de hablarte o tu jefe a quien no le importó y te dijo que volvieras a tu mesa. No importa que más puedas tener en común con otros gays, siempre puedes volver a este asunto. Es como hablar sobre el tiempo, pero mucho más interesante y a menudo con más lágrimas._**

Miré completamente extrañado esa regla, pero bueno, si había que hacerlo, había que hacerlo. Me dirigí a mi habitación, y unos minutos después, regresé hacia donde estaba sentado anteriormente. Miré devuelta extrañado el papel, y no supe comprender porque habría lágrimas y sería interesante salir del armario, yo lo acababa de hacer y no fue nada_ sorprendente, de hecho, me clavé una percha._

Conclusión: ¿Debería considerarme dichoso por salir airoso del armario? Probablemente, sí.

Bien, al fin, terminé con la lista. Ahora podía considerarme un gay hecho y derecho, así que mañana enfrentaría a Anna cómo un hombre nuevo, cómo un verdadero gay que encara la vida. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que mi mente divagara hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

…**Continuará? **


	3. Tu ex apesta

**¡Hooooooooli! Bueno, les traigo el tercer capítulo ^^. No tengo inspiración para escribir acá, así que ya saben, comenten, lean, bla, bla, bla :D. Y recuerden: Dejar review es gratis, fácil, y no ha matado a nadie todavía xD. **

**Eeeeeeen fin :D.** _**Shaman king no es mío.**_

…

_**Capítulo tres: Tu ex apesta**_

**Tres meses después. **

-¿Se puede saber hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?- Me preguntó Hao, mientras íbamos en su auto hacia la casa de nuestros padres.

-No sé- Dije, suspirando abatido.

Sí tuviera que hacer un resumen rápido sobre lo que pasó en estos tres últimos meses, sólo destacaría esto: Anna se volvió mi mejor amiga y estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Quieren qué la joda aún más? Ella sigue pensando que yo soy gay. ¿Por qué? Porque no tuve el valor de desmentirlo porque ella me confesó que jamás había conocido a alguien cómo yo y que se sentía muy cómoda a mi lado, logrando ser ella misma. Soy una basura, lo sé, lo tengo muy en claro. Pero eso no fue lo peor en estos tres meses, no, claro que no…

**-¿Tu ex?- Pregunté asombrado, todavía sosteniendo entre mis manos la foto de ella y aquel tipo muy horrible. **

**-Si, un estúpido que no sabía que hacer de su vida- Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. **

-**Y… ¿Todavía lo querés?- Seguí preguntado un poco inseguro y con la esperanza que me dijera que no. **

**Ella rió amargamente. **

**-Cómo el primer día- **

El sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose se debe haber escuchado por todo el espacio. Recuerdo haber pasado una semana encerrado, comiendo todos los chocolates del planeta y mirando cualquier telenovela mala que pasaran por la tele. Claro que eso sólo fue uno de los peores momentos…

**-A las 16 y 15 en el ascensor- Me dijo el rector, muy seriamente, mientras me dirigía a mi siguiente clase. **

**-¿Pasó algo, señor Rector?- Pregunté extrañado. **

**-A las 16 y 15 en el ascensor- Volvió a repetir, todavía con aire misterioso. **

**Di la clase de forma ausente y casi preocupado, con un extraño sabor amargo en boca, y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar acordado. Allí, muy puntualmente, me esperaba el viejo. **

**-Señor- Saludé con una sonrisa para infundirme tranquilidad. **

**Él me ignoró y abrió la puerta del ascensor, indicándome con la mano que entrara, no quedándome otra que obedecerlo. **

**-Señor- Volví a hablar, esta vez ya con los nervios a flor de piel- Juro que yo no fui el que puso la bombita de olor esa vez, bueno, está bien, si, fui yo, pero juro que no fui yo el que estuvo jugando con la cabeza del esqueleto del área de Medicina, bueno, tal vez si fui ese yo también, pero juro que no tenía intenciones de…- **

**Mientras hablaba torpemente, disculpándome por todo lo que hice y no admití antes, el ascensor se llenaba cada vez más. Hasta que la séptima persona, contándonos a mí y al rector, entró por fin, y el viejo me calló, de una jodida vez, con la mano. Lo miré confundido cuando trabó el ascensor entre dos pisos, pero antes de que preguntara algo, él se giró, sonriendo. **

**-¡Bienvenido al club, tontito!- Exclamó abrazándome, y escuché perfectamente cómo todos comenzaban a tocarme en señal de aprobación y gritaban emocionados. **

**-Yo soy Kaito, de contabilidad, es un placer, bombón- Se presentó uno a mi derecha, encajándome un beso en la comisura del labio. **

**-Sabíamos que muy pronto te nos ibas a unir- Alegó otro, dando saltitos. **

**-Picarón, te lo tenías guardado- Habló el rector, guiñándome un ojo con picardía. **

**-Pe-pero ¿qué está pasando acá?- Pregunté confundido y exaltado, consciente de que alguien me estaba tocando el trasero. **

**-Te damos la bienvenida, mi amor. Este es el único lugar donde podemos ser nosotros, nuestro punto de reunión- No me pregunten quien contestó porque no tengo idea. **

**-Así es. Acá nos reunimos todas para ser nosotras mismas- Y luego de eso, el viejo amargado del rector me plantó un beso en la boca, haciendo que todos gritaran emocionados. **

Mi gran error fue contárselo a mis amigos, los muy desgraciados se rieron por HORAS frente a mi evidente trauma. Poco después me enteré que fue Anna la que le había contado a-no-sé-quien mi recién descubierta orientación sexual y que esa persona lo había divulgado. Así que, sí, ahora soy el nuevo maricón del área de música.

-¿Mamá y papá están enterados de tu nueva elección que incluye entregar tu trasero?- Me preguntó mi hermano, una vez que aparcó el auto en la entrada de la gran casa de nuestros progenitores.

-Ya te dije que es mentira, que yo no soy gay- Le dije cansado de lo mismo. ¿Qué tres meses no le bastaban, qué tenía qué seguir gastándome con eso?

-Sí, sí, claro, me olvidé que estás enamorado de la rubia sexy a la cual estás engañando para poder verla desnuda- Dijo mitad divertido, mitad sarcástico.

Decidí ignorarlo y encaminarme hacia la casa. Cielos, este lugar no cambió en nada, puedo apostar que incluso sigue teniendo la caja de arena que tenía cuando aún era chiquito.

-¡Yoh, Hao!- Instintivamente me giré hacia donde provenía el grito, y pude divisar a lo lejos a mi madre caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotros, arrastrando a mi padre del brazo.

-Oh, Oh, trae malas noticias- Aventuró Hao con una mueca de fastidio.

Generalmente, siempre que nos ve, ella sale corriendo y nos brinda un abrazo estrangulador, cómo sí fuera que hace años no nos ve, en cambio, cuando estamos en problemas, ella camina tranquilamente, arrastrando a mi padre con ella para que, según escuché, le brinde apoyo moral, porque, claro, mi padre jamás fue de poner limites, él es más bien de los que dicen: "déjalo, cariño, sólo tiene la cabeza abierta y se está desangrando, ya aprenderá", creo que por eso tengo tanto problemas con mi vida.

-¡Má, pá, que bueno verlos!- Dije con entusiasmo, abriendo los brazos para abrazarlos.

Pero en vez de eso, cinco dedos se estamparon en mi mejilla.

-Me querés explicar cómo está eso de que ahora vos también te la comés- Dijo cruzándose de brazos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ey, viejo, ¿por qué no caminamos por ahí?- Maldito Hao.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó de forma autoritaria esa persona que dice haberme parido.

-No es verdad- Contesté abatido, todavía sobándome la mejilla.

Y se desató el griterío indignado y la sarta de insultos más específicos sobre donde me podría meter mi mentira, mi ética de hombre machista y mi asquerosa persona. Si, el almuerzo fue genial, sobretodo la parte donde mi padre empezó con las rondas de "había un hombre tan pero tan mentiroso que….", si, estupendo. Cabe destacar que Hao tuvo muy buen material para seguirse riendo de mi por lo menos por unos largos años. Por los Grandes Espíritus, tengo veintisiete años, sé que hacer con mi vida, no necesito regaños de mis padres a esta altura de mi vida. Está bien, tal vez no sé bien que hacer con mi vida, pero no necesito los regaños de ellos, muchas gracias.

Lo único que deseaba de regreso a casa era tirarme en la cama y desaparecer por, no sé, ¿toda la vida es posible?, pero mi estúpido celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola- Contesté sin ánimos.

-Yoh, hola, ¿llamé en un mal momento?- Me incorporé enseguida en mi asiento al escuchar del otro lado a Anna.

-No, para nada, jamás es un mal momento para vos, Annita- Mentalmente, me golpee al sonar tan patético. Esa voz afeminada me quedaría marcado de por vida.

-Ah, que bueno, y ¿estás ocupado?- Preguntó curiosa. Supuse que estaba escuchando la voz/risa de Hao y que ese era el por qué de su pregunta, así que lo golpee para que se callara.

-No, siempre tengo tiempo para vos- Alguien, por favor, máteme ahora.

-Genial, ¿te molestaría sí nos encontramos en, no sé, dos horas, en la cafetería de siempre? Tengo algo muy importante que contarte- Se la oía tan entusiasmada, que me olvidé de contestar por unos cuantos segundos.

-Eeeh, si, si, claro, por supuesto, nos vemos allá- Dije sonriendo cómo estúpido enamorado.

-Nos vemos- Sabía que había cortado, pero siempre que lo hacía me quedaba cómo idiota con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, recordando una y otra vez la conversación.

-Estás jodido, hermano, estás completamente jodido- Y por primera y única vez, le deba la razón a Hao.

-Sí, lo sé-

Dos horas más tarde me encontraba puntual frente a la puerta de la cafetería que siempre recurríamos Anna y yo para evitar tomar el asqueroso café de la Universidad. Estaba expectante y tembloroso, haciéndome falsas ilusiones de que ella finalmente había descubierto que de gay no tengo ni la g, y que estaba muy enamorada de mí. Cómo dije, ilusiones. Anna se caracteriza por ser muy puntual y por hacer sorprender a la gente, dos combinaciones que en este momento no le favorecían en lo absoluto. Allá sentada y agitando la mano para indicarme que me acercara, se encontraba ella, pero no estaba sola.

-Annita, mi amor- La saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Privilegios por ser el mejor amigo gay de ella.

-Yoh, me alegra que hayas venido- Dijo dándome un abrazo desde su lugar. Entonces se giró hacia el intruso presente- Redseb, él es Yoh Asakura- Me presentó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que nunca había vista, provocando que se me contrajera el estómago violentamente.

Yo ya sabía quien era él, por supuesto que si, no se me había olvidada su horrible cara. Este… hijo de su madre es el famoso ex de Anna, de quien ella todavía está enamorada, el cual la dejó de un día para el otro, alegando que tenía un trabajo muy importante en el exterior y que no creía en las relaciones a distancia. Si, claro, trabajo en el exterior mis pelotas.

-Mucho gusto, me alegra conocer a quien estuvo cuidando muy bien de mi Anna, tanto cómo para que me hablé horas del tal famoso Yoh- Dijo estrechándome la mano una vez que tomé asiento frente a ellos. No se me pasó el hecho de que dijera _mi _Anna.

-Vaya, al contrario de vos, ella no te nombró para nada- Dije con una sonrisa fingida, sin estrecharle la mano.

Él sonrió por mera cortesía y retiró su mano, la cual había quedado colgada, y Anna se removió incomoda en su asiento.

-Bueno, ejem, la razón por la que te llamé, Yoh, corazón, es porque tengo una noticia muy feliz que darte- Dijo un tanto cohibida.

Yo la miré expectante y un poco confundido, ¿qué carajo pintaba su ex en todo esto, sí ella me tenía que dar una noticia pura y exclusivamente a mi?

-¿Si, Annita? Dime- Dije encogiéndome de hombros, sonriéndole con confianza.

-Me caso- Soltó sin anestesia, entrelazando la mano con la él, sólo entonces me percate de la sortija que ambos portaban.

…

-¡¿SE CASA?!- El grito de Manta retumbó en mis oídos, confirmándome que este no era un maldito sueño y que evidentemente esto estaba pasando.

-Ay, amigo, no te preocupes. Tal vez Anna no era verdaderamente para vos- Dijo Liserg mirándome con lastima o comprensión, daba igual, dándome leves golpecitos en la espalda.

-Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien- Dijo Ren, negando con la cabeza, provocando que Horo lo mirara mal- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, vos también lo dijiste e incluso apostaste a que no duraría ni dos semanas con esta mentira- Se defendió ofendido.

-Lo siento- Me susurró sonrojado mi amigo azulado. Ni las rimas me animaban.

-Pero, ¿con quién se va a casar?- Preguntó Manta con escepticismo.

-Con su ex, un tal Receptor, o algo así- Dije suspirando desganado.

-¿No querrás decir Redseb?- Preguntó pensativo. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, cómo si me importara cómo se llama ese idiota- Pero, él se había ido- Dijo aún incrédulo.

-Si, pero, la contactó hace dos semanas, cosa de lo que no estaba enterado, diciéndole que se volvía por ella, así que cuando se encontraron, él aprovechó y le propuso matrimonio. No me extraña que haya aceptado, después de todo, aún lo ama- Le dije abatido, queriéndome cortar las venas con una galletita de agua.

-¿Y qué estás esperando, eh?- Preguntó Hao apareciendo de repente, provocando que me sobresaltara.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunté intrigado.

Él resopló con molestia y me miró de la misma forma.

-De que pelees por ella, de que ya es hora de que terminés con esta mentira y que le confesés que la amas con locura. Porque ya me cansé de verte llorar por los rincones- Dijo con reproche.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y me miraron de igual forma que Hao. ¿Luchar por ella? Pero… ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Es decir, ella me va a mandar de una patada al fin del mundo sí le cuento la verdad.

-Tenés un mes, Yoh, sí no te veo aparecer en mi boda con ella del brazo, considérate hombre muerto- Me amenazó Ren, y por desgracia sabía que cumpliría con su amenaza.

…

-¿Qué opinas de este?- Me preguntó señalando el vestido negro de su armario.

-Muy escotado- Dije poniendo mueca de disgusto.

Anna se rió, pensando que era una aprobación a que se lo pusiera, y lo sacó del armario.

-Me alegra tener a alguien que sepa del buen vestir- Dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerme colorado y no tirarla en la cama para hacerle una serie de acciones nada decentes. Entonces, justo cuando creí que ya nada podría sorprenderme y que tenía todo controlado, ella se sacó la bata que portaba, quedando en ropa interior, frente a mí. En ropa interior, frente a mí. Crucé las piernas enseguida cuando mi pantalón comenzó a abultarse justo en la zona de la entrepierna.

-¡ESPERÁ!- Grité horrorizado cuando vi que se desabrochaba el corpiño.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- Preguntó sobresaltada, mirando para todos lados, asustada.

-Y-yo, creo que voy a esperarte en la sala- Dije nervioso, pero cuando intenté pararme me percaté de que no era buena idea, ya que un ligero ajuste en la parte baja no había desaparecido cómo pensé- Mejor me quedo-

-Estás muy raro, Yoh- Dijo mirándome de forma analítica y desconfiada.

-¿Yo? Imaginación tuya, Annita- Dije, enfocando mi mirada en la muy interesante alfombra, puesto que la muy maldita todavía no se había cambiado y seguía parada frente a mí, en ropa interior. Frente a mí, en ropa interior. Mierda.

-Mírame- Ordenó. No, por favor, eso no- Yoh, mírame te dije- Volvió a ordenarme.

Con todo el autocontrol (que a esta altura no poseo) la miré de reojo. Se la veía molesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien nos interrumpió.

-¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Y llegó el idiota de turno, mirándonos cómo sí fuéramos dos extraterrestres.

-Amor, llegaste temprano- ¿Amor? ¡¿AMOR?! Ahora definitivamente lo odio más. Sobretodo porque ella le está dedicando otra vez esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué se supone qué haces en ropa interior frente a él?- Preguntó enojado.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Eso. Quiero una respuesta lógica- Sentía cómo el muy imbécil me enviaba rayos lazer con sus ojos.

-Lo siento, él es mi mejor amigo y es gay, así que puede verme desnuda cuando quiera- Respondió indiferente, dándole la espalda. ¡Viva ser el amigo gay!

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, así que se acercó hacia ella, le pidió perdón y la besó, siendo correspondido, mientras yo estaba ahí, controlándome para no romperle la cara.

-Me voy, que disfruten su cena- Dije parándome de golpe, aprovechando que mi amigo se había dormido otra vez, y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Espera, Yoh- Me llamó Anna, tomándome del brazo- Esta cena no es sólo para nosotros dos, vos también nos vas a acompañar- Pensé en negarme, obvio, pero en cuanto me sonrió, supe que había perdido la batalla.

-Está bien- Dije resignado, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Genial, así no vas a dejar plantada a tu cita- Dijo divertida, entrando al baño para terminar de cambiarse.

¡Un segundo! ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!

…**Continuará?**


	4. Acompáñame

**¡Hooooli! :D. Ya saben, no hay mucho****que decir, más que: PERDÓN, Y miles de perdones por haberme perdido tanto. Espero les guste el capítulo, y aviso que esta historia ya va llegando a su fin. (Triste, pero real). Espero tener unos muy lindos****reviews****que compensen el número de visitas de este fic (INDIRECTA).**

**Eeeeeeen****fin, ¡A leer! :D.****Shaman****King****no es mío.**

…

_**Capítulo cuatro: **__**Acompáñame**_

No, no, no, no,_¡NO!_

―Hola, hola, hola. Mi nombre es Silver, ¿y el tuyo?― Preguntó en voz chillona y entusiasta, cómo sí le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de su vida.

¿Recuerdan qué Anna dijo que tenía una cita? Bueno, olvidé que para ella yo soy gay, por lo que, obviamente, mi cita era con un _hombre._ ¿Entienden el problema? UN HOMBRE.

―Para vos, no tengo nombre― Mascullé entre dientes.

Es decir, de haber sido un verdadero homosexual, Silver hubiera sido mi tipo de hombre: alto, musculoso, pelo largo, bien vestido (aunque pantalones muy apretados), pero en estos momentos, sólo es el tipo que parece que quisiera que dejara de ser virgen por el lugar incorrecto.

―Él es Yoh― Me presentó Anna al ver que no tenía intenciones de responder, pellizcándome un brazo disimuladamente con malicia―. Dale la mano― Susurró (mejor dicho, me ordenó) bajito para que sólo yo lo escuchara.

Muy a mi pesar, lo hice. Estiré mi mano lentamente, puse mi mejor sonrisa forzada, y esperé a que la tomara. Y claro que la tomó, pero, tomándome desprevenido, tiró de mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla, uno muy ruidoso y lleno de baba. En cuanto llegue a casa, buscaré en _Google_ cual es la forma más fácil y rápida de suicidarse.

―Por favor, estamos en confianza, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, Yhito― Dijo Silver, pasando su brazo por mis hombros y dirigiéndome hacia el interior del lugar.

Me giré para mirar a Anna totalmente en pánico, pero ella ya estaba perdida en su mundo. Ese donde sólo estaba su "magnifico" prometido de pelo turquesa, del cual no se me pasaban desapercibida sus miraditas de "¡JÁ!, es mía, no tuya, ¿acaso creíste qué tendrías alguna posibilidad, iluso?". Pero, en contra de lo que pensaba, ella no lo miraba con la felicidad que debería demostrar, no, de hecho, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y parecía que le estuviera diciendo algo importante en voz baja. De todas formas, no le di más importancia al asunto cuando sentí una mano deslizarse "sutilmente", por mi espalda, hacia abajo, tratando de llegar a un lugar que claramente no debería llegar. Me senté en la primera silla vacía que vi antes de que lograra su cometido, y le sonreí nervioso. Él me lanzo una mirada de lasciva que estremecería al cadáver más tieso del cementerio de Tokio.

―Con que un chico difícil, eh― Me murmuró con picardía, tomando asiento frente a mi.

Para mi suerte, Anna se sentó a mi lado. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que la cena fuera una de las más incómodas de mi vida, incluso peor de incómodo que lo del ascensor, peor aún que cuando mi hermano le confesó a mi abuelo que su sueño era ser bailarín, peor aún que cuando les presentó a mis padres su primer novio: un tipo raro con complejo de Elvis, peor aún que… Eh, bueno, creo que se entendió el punto.

Él tipo, perdón, _mi cita_ no dejó de hablar ni por un segundo, cómo tampoco dejó de rozar su pie contra mi pierna, ni mucho menos de lanzarme indirectas y miradas atrevidas que hasta Horo-Horo, que es muy despistado, se daría cuenta. Era más de lo que podía soportar, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿y qué mejor excusa que fingir que vas al baño cuándo, en realidad, vas a escaparte por la ventana? El plan perfecto. Y lo hubiera sido, sí hubiera habido una ventana por la cual escapar. Mierda. Volví a mi mesa completamente abatido.

―Entonces la tomé del pelo y la hice gritar cómo una loca…― Seguía narrando Silver su "interesante" anécdota sexual, aunque nadie le prestaba atención.

Por no sé cuantas veces en la noche miré de reojo a Anna, asombrándome de lo seria que se veía (más de lo usual) y de cómo fruncía el ceño constantemente cada vez que me miraba de reojo, o la mirada molesta que le lanzaba al pobre hombre que fingía ser interesante contando anécdotas. También noté que no miró en ningún momento al idiota que tiene cómo prometido, y para que mentir, eso me hizo demasiado feliz y capaz de aguantar hasta el final de la cena.

Finalmente, el horror llegó a su fin y pude marcharme a mi casa, queriendo no pensar en que Anna y Recibidor (o cómo sea su nombre) se estaban marchando juntos, ni tampoco quería pensar en el "Nos veremos pronto, Yhito" que me gritó Hao versión adulta (Porque si, se parecía, hasta en lo depravado).

Los siguientes ocho días pasaron tranquilos. Seguí cumpliendo con mi trabajo en la universidad, reuniéndome con los muchachos, y pasando el menor tiempo posible con Anna, por la única razón de que no quería saber sobre los preparativos su boda o todo lo relacionado a ello. De todas maneras, a ella pareció no importarle mucho que nos alejáramos un poco. No era idiota, sabía que algo pasaba, desde la cena que tuvimos la última vez, ella se había estado comportando extraño, más cortante y más formal a la hora de dirigirse a mi. Y eso, por más hipócrita que sonora, me desconcertaba.

―Hasta que al fin llegás― Para mi desgracia, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado, tan dulce y tímida, pero que se había vuelto firme en los últimos años, me esperaba al llegar a mi casa.

―¿Tamao? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Cómo entraste?― Pregunté sorprendido de encontrarla tan cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, ya que cuando ella se marchó, cambié la cerradura.

―¿Se puede saber por qué todavía no firmaste los papeles del divorcio?― Preguntó a su vez, salteando todas mis otras preguntas.

¡Oh, no, los papeles! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido de olvidarme de algo así? Le avisé a Tamao que los buscaría y firmaría en ese mismo momento, mientras me dirigía rápidamente hacia mi habitación, donde recordaba haberlos dejado. En el trayecto no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Parecía volver a ser la misma mujer atractiva y relajada de pelo rosa corto y ojos violetas relucientes que conocí en mi juventud, e increíblemente me alegré por ella. Se ve que no tiene que fingir que es homosexual para permanecer al lado de la mujer que ama.

Me congelé en mi lugar, con los papeles en la mano. ¿Qué ama? ¿AMOR? ¿YO AMO A ANNA? Oh, por Dios, oh, por Dios. Estaba más jodido de lo que creía. Con el corazón en la boca, y la sangre huyendo de mi cuerpo, llegué a paso lento hacia donde me estaba esperando mi ex mujer y le tendí los papeles ya firmados previamente.

―¿Te pasa algo, Yoh? Estás pálido― Señaló con preocupación.

Iba a contestarle que no, que sólo necesitaba ir a comprar una botella de cianuro, cuando una voz, que me llamaba a gritos desde abajo, se hizo presente. Para mi horror, también reconocía esa voz.

―Quédate acá y no te muevas― Le advertí con temor y salí disparado hacia abajo antes de que ella pudiera preguntarme algo.

En cuanto llegué a la calle, intercepté a Silver para que saliera fuera del campo de visión de todos los vecinos que habían llegado a escucharlo y ahora se acercaban a mirar con curiosidad desde su ventana.

―Ay, mi Yoh, corazón, que bueno que te encuentro. Llevo horas gritando― Dramatizó, mientras pasaba una mano por su frente para borrar un sudor inexistente.

―Mira, no es un buen momento, en serio― ¿Dónde está esa parte en la que la tierra se abre al medio y te lleva al más profundo infierno? Ah, cierto, eso nunca pasa.

―Si, lo es, lo es, porque ya no puedo más tengo que confesarlo, tengo que gritarlo― Y sí que estaba gritando.

―No, no. ¡Shhhhh!― Intentaba callarlo en vano, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de ocultarnos lo más que podía.

―¿Qué es lo que tenés que confesar?― Mierda, mierda, mierda. Una de las razones por las cuales me divorciaba de ella, sin duda, era porque nunca me escuchaba.

―Que soy gay, igual que él, y que toda la vida tuve vértigo en la cola*― Gritó a los cuatros vientos―. Gracias, Yoh, gracias. Por vos me di cuenta de la verdad― Y, cómo al parecer estaba de moda, me plantó un beso, logrando que Tamao cayera desmayada de inmediato, y yo la hubiera seguido con gusto.

―¡¿Qué vos ya no eras gay?!― Grité incrédulo.

―Ay, no, tontito. Antes ni loca― Respondió riendo cómo sí fuera el mejor chiste del mundo, y se fue saltando libremente por ahí, dejándome estupefacto y muy confundido.

Luego de eso, tuve una interminable charla con Tamao para convencerla de que no era gay, que no estaba en una fase, que no estaba loco, y tuve también que explicarle por qué hacía eso, lo cual desmentía completamente el hecho de que no estuviera loco. Al final, me creyó, pero me aclaró que no compartía mi estupidez miles de veces y que, sí no quería hacer sufrir a Anna, ni sufrir yo, que terminara con esto de una vez. ¡Já, cómo sí no lo hubiera considerado ya!

―¡Yoh, esperá!― Me llamó Anna cuando pasaba por el pasillo para ir a mi clase, pero no tenía ganas de esperar y aceleré el paso―. ¡Yoh!― Gritó más fuerte.

―Ah, hola Anna, no te oí― Mentí, tratando de sonreír naturalmente.

―Andás muy raro últimamente. ¿Te pasa algo?

_Si, me pasa que te amo y no puedo soportar que te vayas a casar con otro._

―No, nada. ¿Para qué me llamabas?― Le pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente.

Ella hizo una mueca, parecía dudar entre decírmelo o no.

―Verás, este fin de semana tengo que viajar a la casa de mi abuela para buscar mi vestido de novia― Zas, estaca al corazón.

―Ajam, si, está bien. Necesitás que te cubra con tus clases, lo hago, no te preocupes. ¿Eso es todo?― Dije apresuradamente, deseando salir corriendo de ahí.

―No, eso no es lo que quiero pedirte―Repuso enseguida―. Quiero que me acompañes. Ya sé que estamos un poco distanciados, pero es importante para mí― Me pidió tranquilamente.

Y contra todo sano juicio, ¿qué hice yo?

―Claro, acepto, ¿qué puede pasar de malo?

Francamente, TODO.

…**Continuará.**

*Frase sacada de la película Argentina llamada "Apariencias".


	5. Pérdida

**¡HOOOOOOOOOLI! Tantas semanas. No tengo perdón del Shaman King, lo sé, pero la facultad no me da tiempo :(, trato de ponerle todo de mi para un pequeño espacio libre y que sepan que no morí, lo juro. Bueno, en cuestión al capítulo está en su pico más alto de angust, tal vez mucho, pero bueno este es el punto culmine digamos. A lo sumo quedarán dos capis y el epílogo, como mucho. **

**Otra cosa que quería mencionar es que estoy muy feliz con sus reviews en el anterior capítulo :D. Once reviews, cielos, muchas gracias de verdad. (L) ¿Tendré los mimos resultados? Espero que si, y que sigan disfrutando la etapa final de este fic :D. **

**Eeeeeeen fin, ¡A leer!. Shaman King no es mío. **

…

_**Capítulo cinco: Pérdida **_

Tres horas. Si, tres horas llevaba sentado en mi sillón, mirando la pared, pensando en mi vida, tratando de encontrar algo verdaderamente malo que justifique por qué el destino, Dios, los extraterrestres, quien sea que esté allá arriba, me odia. Pero no, no encontré nada más que el haber sido un vago en el colegio. Oh, no, esperen, si, existe eso tan malo que hice en mi vida: engañar a la mujer que amo. Engañarla como uno engaña a un bebé para sacarle su juguete, engañarla como lo hizo la víbora con Eva, mentirle como lo hizo Scar con Simba cuando dijo que fue su culpa que Mufasa muriera…

─Yoh.

…¡Oh, pobre Mufasa, pobre Simba!. Creo que jamás superaré eso. ¡No, otra vez la nostalgia, ¿por qué Mufasa, por qué?! Tan blanco era su corazón, tan puro, tan vivo. Que injusticia. ¿Hasta con los animales se mete la vida? ¡Hasta donde hemos llegado!...

─¡Yoh!

…Tal vez debería comprarme una mascota, sólo para ponerle Mufasa. ¡Si, qué gran idea! Y lo mejor va a ser que no va a ser asesinado por su propio hermano, porque no va a tener hermano. Emm, aunque eso sería triste. Tal vez no me compré una mascota. No, creo que no lo haré…

─¡YOH!

El gritó repentino logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones, logrando que me sobresaltara y terminara de trasero en el piso.

─Auch. Qué dolor ─Me quejé, incorporándome mientras me sobaba mis pobres nalgas─. ¿Pero qué…? ¡Hao! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá? ─Pregunté sorprendido cuando levanté la vista y me encaré con mi hermano, el cual traía una cara de muy pocos amigos.

─¿Qué estoy haciendo acá? ¡¿Qué, qué estoy haciendo acá?! ¡Me preocupo, maldito insensible! Creí que te habías suicidado ¿Por qué no me contestabas el teléfono, copia mal hecha? ─Me reclamó, agitando los brazos con desesperación.

Parpadeé perplejo. Había dos cosas que no cuadraban en esa misma oración: Hao y preocupación. ¿Desde cuándo la persona más insensible y egoísta de la Tierra se preocupaba? Y lo que es aún más increíble, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por mí?

─¿Quén sos y qué hiciste con Hao?

La persona que decía ser mi hermano gemelo resopló con molestia y se acercó lo justo para pagarme un zape.

─¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? ¡¿Y por qué este lugar está hecho un asco?!

Suspiré cansado, dejándome caer en el sillón donde estaba minutos antes de que el gritó del supuesto Hao me hiciera caer.

─Mañana me voy con Anna hasta Aomori. Quiere ir a buscar su vestido de novia y yo acepté acompañarla.

Silencio. Más silencio, aire pasando y teniendo sonido de repente. La mirada del No-Hao fija y en shock sobre mi comienza a perturbarme. ¿Por qué de repente hablo conmigo mismo como sí estuviera redactando un informe? Aunque es divertido. Jijiji, lo haré más seguido.

**Minutos más tarde.**

─¡¿QUÉ ACEPTASTE QUE COSA?! ─Cielos, era extraño como recién ahora me daba cuenta de lo gritón que era Manta. ¿Cómo es que lo vecinos nunca se quejaron?

Aún más extraño era como todos habían aparecido en cuestión de minutos cuando "Hao" (si, me convenció que es él a base de golpes, pero sigo teniendo mis sospechas) los llamó diciéndoles algo como "Yoh es idiota" "Urgente. Rápido". O algo así.

─Tenés que decirle la verdad, Yoh. Esto se te está yendo de las manos ─Me advirtió Lyserg, negando con la cabeza.

─Vengo diciendo que es una mala idea desde el principio. Así aprenderán a escucharme ─Refunfuñó Ren, tomando asiento a mi lado.

─Creo que hay que calmarnos. Si, puede que Yoh esté bien jodido, pero jamás sería tan estúpido como para aceptar algo así, ¿cierto, Yoh? ¿Verdad qué sólo nos estás jugando una broma? ─Intervino Horo, sonriéndome inquisidoramente.

─Eeeeh… No ─Contesté sincero y despreocupado. Después de todo, no tenía caso mentir. No quería cargar con otra mentira más.

Horo me miró sorprendido unos minutos.

─¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces de verdad vas a irte con Anna?! ¡¿Es qué te volviste loco?! ─Me recriminó, mirándome como sí tuviera dos cabezas.

─Eso mismo pienso yo ─Concordó Hao con hastío.

─¿Y qué quieren que haga? Ya no puedo negarme. Le prometí ir ─Dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Ciertamente ya no había mucho por hacer. Ellos lo tenían más que claro.

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos y luego largaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, confirmando que tenía razón. Pero entonces Lyserg volteó a mirarme con decisión.

─Este fin de semana vas a decirle la verdad y terminar con esto de una vez, Yoh. Sí no lo hacés, voy a hacerlo yo ─Concluyó con voz firme.

Y dándome ese ultimátum, todos dimos por concluido el tema, dando paso a las bromas y pudiéndome relajar al menos unas últimas horas. Ah, que bueno es estar entre amigos. Claro, cuando no te recuerdan lo desgraciado que sos y te amenazan de por medio, por supuesto.

Para mi desgracia, la noche se pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asimilar como encararía el asunto mañana. ¿Y sí me hacía gay para siempre? Digo, sacando el dolor de trasero y que me gustan las mujeres, tal vez podría llevar ese estilo de vida, y de esa manera Anna no me odiaría para siempre. No, definitivamente esa no era la salida.

─¡Yoh, qué bueno que llegaste! Muy puntual de tu parte ─Me felicitó Anna, saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

─Jijiji, si, hoy madrugué. No quería hacerte esperar Annita.

─Bien, ¿estás listo? Vamos, Redseb nos está esperando por allá con los pasajes.

En cuanto tomó mi mano, no pude evitar cuestionarme sí ella no sentía la misma electricidad que recorría nuestras manos como yo. Quizá sólo era yo y mis ilusiones. Si, era lo más probable. Sin embargo, hoy había algo diferente en ella, no se veía tan seria, reservada y alejada de mi como antes. Estaba más ¿Contenta? ¿Hermosa? ¿Radiante? Si, hasta incluso parecía como sí la distancia que habíamos estado tomando estos últimos días, nunca hubiera existido. Estoy tan, tan, pero TAN, jodidamente enamorado. Ay, ya no quiero vivir.

El perfecto y muy bien subido en su nube del idiota que quiere robarme al amor de mi vida, le entregó los pasajes a Anna muy renuentemente, mirándome con desconfianza y murmurándole algo a ella que yo no alcancé a escuchar pero que sin duda puso de mal humor a Anna, porque en cuanto ella llegó hasta mi, sólo se limitó a tomarme del brazo y arrastrarme hasta el avión, con el ceño fruncido, sin despedirse del roba-futuras-novias. Y eso, por poco que pareciera, me hizo sonreír durante todo el viaje.

Finalmente, todo llegó a su fin. Llegamos a la casa de la abuela de Anna, y déjenme decirles que casa se queda corto. Frente a mi se encontraba la mansión más impresionante que había visto nunca: blanca, hecha de algún mármol reluciente, rodeada de rosales por todos lados, puerta de madera hermosamente barnizada y bien cuidada, ventanas sumamente limpias, un parque enorme y prolijo, y mesitas con sombrillas, dignas de una señora de la alta sociedad donde se sienta a tomar el té.

─¡Señorita Anna, señorita Anna! ─Gritó una señora que se acercaba hacia nosotros, de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso y corto, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con flores, y traía consigo una canasta en el brazo.

─Pomona ─Saludó cordialmente mi acompañante, dejándose abrazar por la señora─. Te presento a Yoh, un amigo.

Apenas ella terminó de presentarme, Pomona me escaneó de arriba hacia abajo, para luego sonreír con aprobación y tenderme la canasta.

─Mucho gusto, joven Igo, ¿gusta un pastelito? Son de batata con miel ─Me ofreció amablemente.

─El gusto es mío, jiji. No, gracias ─Rechacé de forma gentil─. Ah, y mi nombre es Yoh ─Le aclaré con una sonrisa.

─Sí no te molesta Pomona, estamos un poco cansados y nos gustaría…

─¡Oh, si, si, si! ¡Claro, discúlpeme, señorita Anna! Enseguida le voy a mostrar la habitación a nuestro invitado ─Interrumpió a Anna, completamente entusiasmada, arrastrándonos hacia el interior de la mansión.

Anna suspiró con resignación, yo seguí sonriendo, repentinamente contagiado de la emoción de Pomona y de la perspectiva de pasar un fin de semana solo con Annita. Aunque no debería, de verdad que no. Voy a ir al infierno, lo sé, ya puedo ver mi nombre en esa lista.

Dentro, la mansión era aún más increíble: perfecta y lujosamente amueblada, reluciente y sofisticada, con una escalera en el medio, blanca y amplia, que finalizaba en un recorrido con múltiples habitaciones. A ambos lados de la escalera había dos cuartos: uno conducía a la cocina y el otro era la sala, más al fondo se encontraba el comedor. Como dije: IN-CRE-Í-BLE. Jamás había supuesto que la familia Kyoyama fuera de la alta sociedad. En realidad, creo que nunca habíamos hablado de la familia de ella, hasta el momento en que me pidió que la acompañara. Y la lista de cosas para hacerme sentir más mal todavía se seguía extendiendo. Soy un diminuto, Hao tenía razón, lo soy.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé contemplando mí, recientemente asignada, habitación. Había tanto espacio que perfectamente podrían caber veinte personas y aún así habría espacio para moverse libremente. Asombroso. También me puse a pensar en sí conocería a la abuela de Anna y como sería esa anciana. O tal vez conocería a toda la familia al completo. Yoh Kyoyama, suena bien ¿verdad? Jiji.

─¡Adelante! ─Indiqué a la persona que había tocado la puerta del cuarto, tomando asiento frente al escritorio que había en el lugar, chequeando mi celular.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lentamente. Extrañado, saqué la vista de mi celular para ver a la persona que había entrado. Pero jamás esperé encontrarme a Anna, parada a mis espaldas, con su hermoso vestido blanco. La tristeza me invadió de pronto y tuve que cachetearme mentalmente para reaccionar.

─¿Y, cómo me veo? ─Me preguntó, dando una vuelta sobre si misma, torturándome.

─Estás… estás perfecta ─Contesté sincero, intentado sonreír.

─¿De verdad? ─Cuestionó casi sonrojándose, pero con la neutralidad y seguridad que la caracterizaban.

Y entonces ya no lo pude soportar más. Me levanté de golpe y caminé hasta quedar frente a ella, decidido, obviando el significado de su mirada brillante.

─Annita… yo… ─Comencé flaqueando y balbuceando. Sacudí mi cabeza y retomé el hilo de mis pensamientos─. Anna, yo no soy…

Pero el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió. Maldiciendo hasta a mi doctor, me acerqué a contestar. En la pantalla se leía el nombre de Tamao y no recuerdo haberla odiado tanto como en este momento. Giré a mirar a Anna otra vez, pero ella ya se había ido. Mierda. Frustrado, dejé el celular en el escritorio, sin contestar, y me tiré en la cama, dando por finalizado el día. Y quedan dos. Más mierda.

El Sábado fue parcialmente relajante y desestresante (por momentos). Paseamos todo el día por los distintos lugares del lugar, me dediqué a observar a Anna todo el día y a cenar un exquisito salmón al horno. Todavía no conocí a la abuela de Anna. Ah, y tampoco le dije la verdad, pero si lo intenté, sólo que cuando iba a abrir la boca, siempre algo me interrumpía: sino era Pomona con sus pastelitos, era Hao y sus interminables llamados. No sé quien me iba a volver más loco.

El Domingo a la tarde, decidimos salir a la noche para celebrar la finalización de un excelente fin de semana. Estaba en el baño dándome un último vistazo, cuando escuché a Bob Soul sonar: el inconfundible tono de llamada de mi celular. No le tomé importancia, seguro era Hao y sus estúpidos llamados. Salí del baño sonriéndome con confianza, pensando en lo guapo que me veía, cuando me encontré a la chica de mis sueños sentada en mi cama, con mi celular en su mano y la mirada ausente. Anna, celular, mirada. Oh. No. Puede. Ser.

─¿A-annita? ─Pregunté con temor.

─¿Quién es Tamao? ─El tono frío de su voz y su pregunta me confirmó que ella ya sabía la respuesta, que ya sabía todo, y que dijera lo que dijera, no podría negarlo.

Inspiré profundamente, sintiendo mi corazón partiéndose.

─Puedo explicarlo.

─¿En serio? Bien, adelante ─Apremió con el mismo tono, sabiendo que en verdad no podía explicarlo.

─Verás, es que todo fue un malentendido ─"Expliqué" abatido. ¿Qué caso tenía decir toda la historia? Maldita sea, ¿por qué ahora?

─¿Un malentendido? ─Preguntó incrédula─, ¿tomarme de idiota fue un malentendido? ¿Haber confiado en vos y que me mintieras de esta forma tan asquerosa, fue un malentendido?

─No, Anna, en verdad yo no…

─¡¿Vos no, qué?! ¡No lo puedo creer, Yoh! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─Me interrumpió, gritándome, por primera vez, dolida de verdad.

Quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento. Gritarle que la amo, que cuando lo dije era un idiota superficial, que no quería herirla, que sí pudiera remendar mi error, lo haría, que justamente era esto lo que quería evitar. Quería decir y hacer tantas cosas, y era demasiado tarde para todas, que sólo pude decir:

─Lo siento.

Sabiendo que eso no bastaba, que nunca iba a ser suficiente y que, quisiera o no, jamás volvería a tener a Anna en mi vida. Su mirada de dolor y decepción fue el detonante para darme cuenta que había lastimado a la persona que traté de no lastimar, que debería haber protegido.

─Yo lo siento ─Y con los ojos brillosos, salió del cuarto, dejándome solo.

**…Continuará?**


	6. Estás cordialmente invitado

**¡Hoooooooli! :D. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Lloren, rían, revuélquense (? :P. Déjenme comentarios e.e. Y bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Recuerden que habrá epílogo.**

**Eeeeeeen fin, ¡a leer!. Shaman King no es mío. **

…

_**Capítulo seis: Estás cordialmente invitado**_

El viaje de regreso fue muy incómodo, aparte de las treinta canastas de pastelitos que Pomona me había obligado a llevarme, Anna no me dirigía la palabra y tampoco me escuchaba. Me evadía completamente. Incluso cuando bajamos del avión, ni siquiera se despidió y se fue directamente a los brazos de su prometido. No sé con exactitud si eso fue lo que me hizo dar cuenta de que en verdad la había perdido, o si fue el hecho de que, una semana más tarde, Manta se había presentado en mi casa con una invitación de boda en la mano, una que, claramente, nunca me llegó.

El dolor era tan grande y confuso. Es decir, ¿cómo podía ser qué por una estupidez y un descuido se hubiera arruinado todo? Lo peor es que sabía que toda la culpa era mía, ni siquiera podía culpar a Tamao por haber abierto la boca, mucho menos culpar a Anna por haber atendido mi teléfono.

De todas formas, todo eso ya daba igual, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo inevitable.

─¡Claro que todavía hay algo qué podemos hacer! ─Exclamó Hao, zarandeándome por los hombros.

─No, no lo hay ─Negué destruido, apenado, sin ilusiones, con hambre, sin sueños y sin fronteras.

─Qué sí, Yoh. Dejá de poner esa cara de perro feo y mojado ─Me regañó─. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

─Este fin de semana ─Contesté destruido, apenado, sin ilusiones, con más hambre, sin sueños y sin fronteras.

─¿¡Éste fin de semana!? Bueno, eso cambia las cosas. ¿Y cuándo es el ensayo de la boda?

─Mañana por la tarde ─Respondí destruido, apenado, sin ilusiones, con una galletita en la boca, sin sueños y sin fronteras.

─¿¡MAÑANA!? Bien, eso cambia definitivamente todo. Mañana, entonces, impediremos que Anna se case, y le vas a confesar tu amor, Romeo.

─Claro ─Afirmé destruido, apenado, sin ilusiones, con… ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Que fue lo qué dijo?!─. No, Hao, olvídalo. Ya le causé mucho dolor, no quiero seguir lastimándola.

Pero Hao ni siquiera fingió escuchar mi reclamo, sino que se dedicó a llamar a los demás y refinar su plan: "Hagamos que el idiota de Yoh sea feliz" (H.Q.I.Y.F. se había encargado de abreviar también), como él lo había denominado, y de paso también nos puso un nombre: "El escuadrón del fuego" (últimamente, sospecho que Hao podría tener tendencia piromaniacas), que, a decir verdad, poco tenía que ver en verdad con la situación.

─Pitufo pelo de escoba, exige un cambio de apodo. Cambio ─Gruñó Horo por el Walkie-Talkie.

─El Rey del mundo opina que Pitufo pelo de escoba se queja demasiado. Cambio ─Contestó mi hermano, visiblemente divertido.

─¿Pueden dejar de ser tan idiotas y terminar con esto de una vez? ─Se quejó Ren, también hablando a través del Walkie-Talkie. Hao se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, como haciendo obvio que Ren se había olvidado de decir algo─ Jodete, Hao. Cambio y fuera.

Suspiré para reprimir una risa ante el refunfuñó de mi hermano, quien por cierto estaba aún más loco de lo que creía. Su maravilloso plan consistía en, básicamente, interrumpir el ensayo y secuestrar a Anna, encerrándola en alguna de las habitaciones, dejándome los minutos suficientes para que yo pudiera hablar con ella. Ustedes dirán: ¿y para qué eso de los Walkie, los apodos y demases? Bueno, no tengo idea, pero es divertido, Jijiji. Hasta el momento, sólo nos habíamos limitado a observar la gran casa de la familia Kyoyama, donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, desde lejos, divididos en grupos: Hao y yo en la entrada; Ren, Horo y Lyserg en la parte trasera; y Manta, obviamente, dándonos el informe desde adentro.

─Inspector de piso llamando a los demás. Respondan. Odio ese apodo yo también. Cambio ─Escuchamos que se lamentaba Manta.

─Acá, bobo sonrisitas. ¿Qué pasa, Manta? Cambio ─Contesté, obviando los insultos de Hao sobre que no valoraban el esfuerzo que él había hecho al haber considerado ponerles apodos tan geniales. Siendo sinceros, yo también quería un cambio de apodo, pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

─El objetivo está en el perímetro. Repito, el objetivo está en el perímetro. Cambio ─Nos advirtió Manta.

─¿Escucharon eso, Gatito Gruñón, Pitufo pelo de escoba y Primera Dama? Cambio ─Se comunicó Hao con los demás.

─Sí, maldito idiota, lo escuchamos. ¡Dejá de llamarme así, y por favor, basta de decir "Cambio" todo el tiempo! ─Gritó exasperado Ren.

No alcancé a escuchar las otras sarta de insultos que Horo y el novio de mi hermano le dedicaban a Hao; mi corazón latía frenéticamente al saber que pronto le confesaría todo a Anna. ¡Oh, no, ni siquiera sé que decirle! No importa, improvisación, Yoh, concéntrate y todo saldrá bien, se positivo, de todas formas, ¿qué podría ser tan malo? ¿Qué ella te rechace? Sí, eso era lo malo.

─¡Yoh, reacciona! No tenemos tiempo que perder. ¿Estás listo?

El grito que llegó desde mi derecha me sacó completamente de mis cavilaciones, dándome cuanta de que era Hao quien efectivamente me estaba gritando. Internamente le agradecí por traerme devuelta al mundo, y asentí a su pregunta con confianza, que no poseía, para avanzar con el plan.

Él me sonrió y entró a la casa, advirtiéndome que estuviera atento al aparato de comunicación para saber cuando tendría que entrar yo. Pero la verdad es que lo escuché poco y nada porque me quedé tildado cuando lo vi sonriéndome. ¿Entienden? ¡HAO ME SONRIÓ! En estos veintisiete años de hermandad, él jamás lo había hecho, a no ser que fuera con malicia o ironía. ¿Qué está pasando con el mundo? Primero me ayuda, y después me sonríe, ¿acaso estoy por morir?

─¡MIERDA, YOH, CONTESTÁ!

El sobresalto hizo que casi se me cayera de las manos el aparato, del cual había provenido semejante grito. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me gritaba? Ah, sí, claro, distracción. Tal vez no debería seguir pensando tanto.

─Sí, Horo, ¿qué pasa? ─Contesté sumamente relajado.

─¿Cómo que, qué pasa? ¡La misión, Yoh, la misión! Ya tenemos a Anna esperándote. ¡Dejá de boludear y empezá a escalar hacia la ventana número tres, la del segundo piso!

¿Misión? ¿Anna? ¿Ventana? Ey, eso rima. ¡OH, SÍ, YA RECUERDO! Sin contestar, salí corriendo hacia donde me había indicado mi amigo, pensando en lo rápido que habían sido todos. Tomé la soga que guardaba en la mochila, que Hao obligadamente me había hecho empacar, tomé también un gancho, lo até y lo tiré, enganchándolo con precisa puntería al marco de la ventana. ¡Bien, eso había sido muy fácil! Comencé a escalar rápidamente, o todo lo que mis brazos me permitían. Nota mental: comenzar a entrenar. Nota mental dos: dejar de pensar idioteces. Nota mental tres: comprar leche y pan.

Finalmente, llegué hasta la ventana y… ¡Ey, ahí está Anna! Oh, no tiene cara de buenos amigos.

─Sabía que esto era algún plan estúpido tuyo ─Masculló, lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente y me animé a adentrarme por completo en la habitación. Apesar de la situación límite en la que me encontraba, no pude evitar observar cuan hermosa estaba; elegante hasta lo increíble con un hermoso vestido rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente en donde tenía que ajustarse y que caía libremente hasta las rodillas; sus tacones negros, haciéndola ver más estilizada; su pelo y rostro naturales y a la vez tan remarcados, la hacían lucir tan irreal, que por un momento pensé que estaba soñando. Hubiera sido un gran sueño, excepto que su cachetazo me confirmó que no se trataba de ninguna irrealidad.

─¿Por qué fue eso? ─Lloriquié, sobándome la mejilla. Aunque en verdad ya sabía porque había sido.

─¿Y todavía me lo preguntás? ─Espetó fría y seria─. Tus amigos irrumpieron en el ensayo, me secuestraron, me encerraron acá, te colaste por la ventana, apesar de que te dije que no quería saber nada de vos, y todo eso ¿para qué? ¿Para seguir burlándote? ¿Qué no te bastó, Yoh? ─Sus palabras eran firmes y heladas, pero no fue hasta el final que pudo mantenerse así, y a mi no se me pasó desapercibido el matiz herido que su voz había tomado.

Negué con la cabeza, acobardándome por un momento. Pero no, no podía dejarla, no podía vivir sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo, no podía… ¡Un minuto! ¿Ella está sufriendo? ¿Ella sufre por mi mentira? Claro que sí, idiota. Me golpeé mentalmente por eso, porque recién ahora lo veía todo claro: el día de mi cita y su misterioso comportamiento, su reacción cuando nos fuimos solos el fin de semana, el hecho de que se sienta lastimada con todo esto y por haberle mentido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

─Anna, ¿me responderías algo? ─Vi que ella iba a protestar y contestar, obviamente, que no, así que me adelanté─ Juro que, si me contestás esta pregunta, y dependiendo de lo que digas y quieras, no voy a volver a interferir en tu vida o en tus planes.

Ella pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, hasta que asintió renuente.

─¿Vos me amás? ─Pregunté con el corazón a mil.

Directo y al grano. Casi me felicité por haber sonado tan seguro y firme. Su expresión de hielo se desmoronó, dejando paso a una de total desconcierto. No es que la culpara. Sin embargo, sus ojos me dijeron todo, sus ojos hablaron lo que ella no pudo, y antes de arrepentirme, y que ella se arrepintiera, crucé la habitación en dos zancadas y la besé.

Al principio ella no me correspondió, sino que puso instintivamente sus manos en mi pecho, para apartarme supuse. Pero no, ella no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo, sorprendiéndome cuando cruzó sus brazos por mi cuello y sus labios comenzaron a responder: dulces, aceptados, suaves y, por sobretodo lo demás, llenos de amor correspondido.

Lo que siguió después, es historia.

**Dos semanas después**

─No puedo creer que se haya puesto a llorar cuando le dijiste que no te ibas a casar con él ─Cuestionó Manta divertido, todavía recordando el escándalo que Anna armó cuando bajó conmigo por las escaleras y suspendió el compromiso, sorprendiéndonos a todos cuando el ex se largó a llorar.

─Ni me lo recuerdes, primo. No sé que tenía en la cabeza ─Fingió afligirse mi novia. ¡Sí, MI novia! Jiji, que bien suena.

─Tal vez tenías en tu cabeza a cierto idiota que se hacía pasar por gay ─Interrumpió Hao, abrazándonos a Anna y a mi por lo hombros.

─Si querés seguir viviendo, salí de encima mío ahora, Asakura ─Amenazó Annita.

Hao obedeció sin rechistar. Jiji, la extraña relación de "cuñadismo" entre ellos era muy divertida. Aunque fingían no soportarse, se llevaban bien, incluso apuesto que Anna está agradecida con el plan que mi gemelo había ideado para juntarnos. Eso sí, jamás lo admitiría ninguno. Aún me parecía increíble que ella me haya perdonado. Claro, se vengó cuando una semana después fingió tener un atraso. Terminé en el hospital luego de un ataque, pero se lo tuve que perdonar. _Te la tenía que devolver_, dijo ella.

─Ya van a entrar. Será mejor que nos vayamos a ubicar ─Dijo Lyserg, con una gran sonrisa en la cara que fue correspondida por todos nosotros.

Una vez que nos ubicamos en el altar; Hao, Lyserg y yo, no pudimos no asombrarnos con la decoración del lugar; el salón estaba adornado en tonos dorados y blancos, dejando un largo pasillo con alfombra dorada entre medio de dos hileras de sillas cubiertas con telas blancas, y flores azules colgando de barrotes blancos ubicados al lado de cada hilera. El altar estaba cubierto por una tela también blanca, con la excepción de que llevaba líneas doradas, y que colgaba a ambos lados de una especie de atrio hecho de madera, ambas llenas de flores azules que formaban dos iniciales: la H y la R dentro de un corazón. Sin duda, esto no había sido obra de nadie que no se llame Jun Tao y Pillika Usui, quienes por cierto se encontraban del otro lado del altar, en sus puestos de madrinas, tan sonrientes e iguales de embarazadas. Pobre Choco y Lee.

En el altar se encontraba la Jueza, con el libro de actas de matrimonio, sentada en una silla, muy sonriente y expectante. En la primera fila pude divisar a los padres de mis amigos: las madres de ambos iguales de felices que sus hijas, y los padres, aunque un poco serios, podría jurar que tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Manta también se encontraba en la primera fila, muy sonriente, hablando con Silver. Jiji, que bueno que se lleven bien, por muy extravagante que el último sea. Oh, y también está Tamao con su mejor amiga, Jeanne. Aunque admito que su cercanía siempre me pareció sospechosa.

Por desgracia, en la primera fila también se encontraban mis padres. Mi padre portaba la misma cara de tranquilidad, pero mi madre parecía al punto de un ataque de alegría cuando vio que Anna se había sentado a su lado. Recalculando. Anna. Mamá. Sentadas. Juntas. No-puede-ser. Casi salgo corriendo para impedir lo que sin duda pasaría, pero entonces la música empezó a sonar, y la puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando paso a los felices novios que caminaban por el pasillo con orgullo. Incluso por un momento todo pasó a segundo plano. Por un momento.

─¡SÍ, MI HIJO NO VA A MORIR SOLO!

La música paró, Ren y Horo se detuvieron estupefactos, yo dejé de respirar, y sólo el refunfuño de Hao a mi lado, mascullando algo como "vieja" "Lyserg" "no voy a morir solo", se alcanzó a escuchar.

Entonces Anna empezó a reír, y luego todo el salón la siguió. Yo sólo la veía con una sonrisa, pensando en que todo comenzó por una mentira, y que terminó con una verdad: que la amo. Y, si para ello tendría que volver a hacerme pasar por gay, lo haría con gusto.

O tal vez no.

…**Nos vemos en el epílogo. **


	7. Epílogo: Karma

**Shaman King no es mío. **

…

**Epílogo: Karma **

**Tamao Tamamura **apenas consiguió tener los papeles del divorcio en mano, luego de tantas insistencias para que su distraído ex esposo los firmara, se mudó a Francia con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Jeanne Maiden, asegurando que sólo era para cambiar de aire.

Meses después a Yoh le llegó la invitación a una boda, con una nota que decía: "veinte pistas para darte cuenta de que tu ex esposa es lesbiana y pasa mucho tiempo con su mejor amiga".

Anna estuvo riéndose por horas.

**Manta Oyamada **viajó hasta América donde fundó una empresa de electrodomésticos. Por supuesto, fue todo un éxito. Meses después se asoció con las empresas Niumbirch donde curiosamente Silver era el jefe de éstas.

Poco tiempo después, los periódicos los captaron con sus cámaras, caminando juntos por las calles de Nueva York, tomados de la mano. Yoh no quiso indagar mucho en eso. Al menos no hasta que le contó la noticia de que habían adoptado una niña llamada Alumi.

**Pillika Usui y Jun Tao** dieron a luz el mismo día, en el mismo hospital y ambas les rompieron la mano a sus respectivos maridos durante el parto. Chocolove logró obtener material para muchos chistes sobre manos quebradas y bebés (ganándose varios golpes de su cuñado ahí presente y el marido de éste), mientras que Lee Pailong nunca se recuperó del trauma del parto, ni mucho menos de los chistes del moreno.

**Keiko Asakura **siguió manipulando la vida de sus hijos, y aseguró que siempre lo haría. Por suerte, se conformó con que uno de sus gemelos no muriera solo.

Hao desarrolló un ligero tic en el ojo cada vez que hay una cena familiar.

**Ren Tao y Horokeu Usui**, luego de los miles de berrinches del primero y su caprichos por la gente que arruinaba sus momentos (para ser más claros, los Asakura), tuvieron su boda perfecta.

Años después tomaron la decisión de dar el siguiente paso y se comunicaron con Jeanne para alquilar su vientre, pues al parecer Ren la conocía desde antes. Meses después nació Men Tao Usui.

**Hao Asakura y Lyserg Diethel **nunca se casaron, pero están muy bien viviendo juntos. Ambos tomaron la decisión de mudarse a Inglaterra y pasar unos años ahí; sobretodo para alejarse de la madre de Hao.

Ambos volvieron años después para presenciar el nacimiento de su sobrino. En venganza por irse tanto tiempo, Keiko obligó a Hao a presenciar el parto. Lo que nadie nunca se imaginó fue que, luego de esa experiencia, le pediría tener un hijo a Lyserg.

Las gemelas, Meene y Marion Asakura Diethel, gozan de hacerles la vida imposible a sus padres y tíos; Hao está orgulloso de eso.

**Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama **optaron por probar vivir juntos al año de haber afianzado su relación; Anna descubrió que estaba más cómoda frente al televisor, comiendo galletas, que yendo a trabajar, e Yoh no se quejó cuando ella lo obligó a fundar su propia empresa discográfica, con la ayuda de Manta, obviamente, sólo porque ella tenía ganas de vivir cómodamente.

La empresa fue un éxito, y dos años después de su fundación, llevando una vida tranquila, Yoh vio oportuno pedirle matrimonio, bajo las estrellas, en alguna playa del Caribe. Fue la primera vez que vio llorar y sonreír a Anna.

El segundo momento fue cuando ella le comunicó que estaba embarazada. Hanna Asakura vino al mundo un quince de Agosto, con, pese a las insistencias de Anna por impedirlo, todos sus amigos presente.

Yoh se dio por satisfecho recién cuando su hijo estaba parado en el altar, uniéndose con el amor de su vida, Men Tao.

No, es broma. Su hijo se casó con Alumi a los veintidós años.

Su esposa sonreía a su lado, igual de feliz que él, sin poder evitar pensar que habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, y ahora no podría considerar otro concepto de felicidad que no fuera al lado de esa mujer.

―Yoh, tengo que confesarte algo.

―¿Sí, Annita?

―Te amo.

Sí, no había más felicidad que esa. Ni siquiera el ver a su hijo correr hacia la entrada de la iglesia de la mano con el hijo de Ren y Horo, dejando a su futura esposa plantada en el altar, importaba en ese momento.

¡Un segundo! ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Fin**

**¡Hooooli! :D. Oh, el fin, que triste :(. Debo decir que me encantó hacer este fic más que ninguno. Lo admito. Capaz el final dejó a muchos con cara de "WTF" pero espero que hayan entendido lo que quise hacer con eso y hayan entendido también el por qué del título xD. **

**Y sino, no pierden nada dejándome un comentario que muy felizmente será contestado. (INDIRECTA PARA QUE DEJEN UN REVIEW :P)**

**No, en serio, déjenlos. JAJA. :P.**

**PUBLICIDAD: Si estás leyendo esto, te aviso que podés visitarme en mi nuevo fic Yaoi de RenxHoro llamado "Volver a vivir". Garantizo que habrá de todo y que te va a gustar. Claro, eso si te gusta el yaoi xD. No perdés nada con pasarte a leerlo y a comentarlo :D. **

**Besotes con mucho cariño para ustedes. **


End file.
